crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Canon Timeline/Expansion Period
The following is a list for all the major events in the Expansion period of the Muton Era, Hierarchy supereon. 104th Millenium (103,000 AI) 1034th Century (103,300 AI) 103,346 AI * Known galactic society of the time collapses when the Ea Empire attacks the headquarters of the Grand Galactic Council on the planet Sixam, causing panic as contact is lost with the garden world. * The Urgulates of the planet Sixam are captured by the Ea and get infected by the Darkspore virus. To survive, they start to rely on salvaged Grox cybernetics they found in the ruins of Sixam. The cybernetics start to change the essence of these Groxified Urgulates and makes them hate all living things. The first Darklates are born. 103,348 AI * The Trod reach space and form an Empire. 103,356 AI * The Anjurpa reach space and form an Empire. 103,393 AI * The Fraganlos reach space and form an Empire. 1037th Century (103,600 AI) 103,606 AI * The Sauroneye reach and form an Empire. 1039th Century (103,800 AI) 103,843 AI * The Deerstrich reach space and form an Empire. * The Redclaw reach space and form an Empire. 1040th Century (103,900 AI) 103,912 AI * The Lidilada reach space and form an Empire. 105th Millenium (104,000 AI) 1041st Century (104,000 AI) 104,035 AI * The Dwarflates unify their nations after their Messiah sacrifices himself in order to convert everyone into his faith, and reach space for the first time. The Dwarflate Empire is formed. * The Dwarflates meet their first alien empire, a Grox offshoot called the Graex. Despite early hostilites, diplomatic relations are formed. 1042nd Century (104,100 AI) 104,143 AI * The old Zyrestes Empire is destroyed by the Grox, and from its ashes rises the modern Zyrestes Kingdom on the planet Tryss. * Saruman is born to a noble family in the Sauroneye Empire. 104,186 AI * The Squilumin reach space and form an Empire. 1043rd Century (104,200 AI) 104,226 AI * The Deerstrich and Dwarflate empires contact each other for the first time. 104,232 AI * The Deerstrich, Broono and Dwarflate empires form the Briminen Triumvirate, a small alliance that borders both the Fraganlos Empire and the Melorsia Alliance. It stands until they join the Melorsia Alliance in 104,535 AI. 104,248 AI * The Rammo Empire was kicked from the Melorsia Alliance and then promptly destroyed after they attacked their former allies for no other good reason than sour debates about theology. 104,270 AI * The Cult of Idolus, comprising of many young Daelmathion Malifect, sacrifice themselves and a group of civilization and space stage creatures to bring back their master, Idolus. 1044th Century (104,300 AI) 104,331 AI * Valainen, the current Supreme Overlord of the Anthrantus, is born. 104,340 AI * The Fraganlos and Lidilada empires form an alliance between each other. '104,343 AI' * The Po-ter reach space and form an Empire. * The Probomouth reach space and form an Empire. 104,353 AI * The Golden Army Powers is formed from the alliance between Fraganlos and Lidilada. 104,389 AI * Racial tensions flare up within the Golden Army Powers between Fraganlos and Lidilada. 1045th Century (104,400 AI) 104,432 AI * The Golden Army Powers is dissolved after 43 years of intense dispute, violence and racial tensions between the Fraganlos and Lidilada. 104,455 AI * The Urgulates make significant breakthroughs in their warp drives, allowing them to go 10 parsecs per jump and expand deeper into the Plutonian wing. The Urgulates also discover wormhole keys during this time. The first Melorsian explorers make their way into the other wings of the galaxy. * The Varmroel reach space and form an Empire. 1046th Century (104,500 AI) 104,535 AI * The Melorsia Alliance makes first contact with the Briminen Triumvirate. After quickly befriending each other and negotiating trade routes the Briminen Triumvirate is assimilated as part of the Melorsia Alliance. The Dwarflates and Deerstrich form deep ties with the Urgulates personally. 104,556 AI * The Palgulate Empire is formed and starts to spread its markets from their homeplanet Pallus. After forming deals with ZeepCol, they start to expand their territories, trade routes and sphere of influence to the rest of Terran arm. The Urgulates also start to hear from this new empire, and their striking similarity to the Urgulates. 104,575 AI * Melorsia Alliance and Fraganlos relations start to heat up as border disputes start to arise between Fraganlos and Dwarflate empires. * Saruman is appointed as the Head Captain of the Sauroneye Empire. His inappointment ceremony was led by Father Gulgath. 104,595 AI * The Slugguntor arrive to the Crash galaxy from the Argentum galaxy after 1500 years of long travel in colony ships. They were escaping the Ea Empire who at the time were ruling over their home galaxy and which had already taken over their former home planet Ugh. They settle at the planet Helguto Spoorkrache and form the new Slugguntor Empire in the base regions of the Terran wing. 104,599 AI * The Warp War starts in the Plutonian wing between Melorsia Alliance and Fraganlos Empire, after 24 years of long disputes and failed negotiations. 1047th Century (104,600 AI) 104,603 AI * The Warp War ends in Melorsia Alliance loss, as the Fraganlos overpower the then-fledgling alliance easily with their superior warping technology. In the Urleg Treaty of 104,603 AI, Melorsians have to give up their knowledge of FTL travel and 50 parsecs of buffer territory to the Fraganlos Empire. Melorsians, bitter from their loss, refocus their strength on rebuilding their territories, while the Fraganlos flourish. 104,628 AI * After the loss of the Warp War, Melorsia sets its eyes on the other arms of the galaxy. Knowing that friendly empires lay on the other side of the core, the Urgulate Empire sends multiple large fleets of colonists through wormholes to the Terran and Uranian wings. To meet the demands for faster and stronger ships, the third rendition of the Urgulateship is created. * The Po-ter Empire is discovered by the Urgulates as their explorers traverse the Maridian wing. 104,632 AI * The Urgulate colonists sent in 104,628 AI meet the Greeneaters and Redclaws. After the Urgulates tried to intervene between a war between the Greeneater and Selznik by attempting to destroy the latter, the war is interrupted as Selznik surrender to avoid complete annihilation, while the Greeneaters send diplomats to both the Urgulates and Selznik to resolve the tensions. Later on in the year, they and the Redclaws join the Melorsia Alliance. 104,635 AI * Earth is discovered by the Urgulate Empire and then promptly colonized. The ancient remnants of a long-lost civilization found by brothers Urgus Sr. and Urges inspire Urges to found a new empire called the Urgesian Empire, which was based on the ancient civilization they found in the Egypt region of Earth. * The Urgulate and Palgulate empires make first contact in the Terran wing. 1048th Century (104,700 AI) 104,706 AI * Palgulus is born to an unknown family on Pallus. 104,713 AI * Urgus is born on Urleg, planet Plutonia, Melorsia system. 104,732 AI * The Troobatit Empire is founded on the planet Troobus as the divided nations decide to unite their forces instead of destroying each other. * The first Melorsia Alliance Captain Academy is held, and Sipsa, Urgus, Deerio and Palgulus enlist for it in hopes of becoming brave and strong space captains. 104,740 AI * The Isaya reach space and form an Empire. 104,756 AI * The Rasthir reach space and form an Empire. 104,780 AI * The Kasmanda reach space and form an Empire. 1049th Century (104,800 AI) 104,801 AI * The Groloks reach space and form an Empire. 104,843 AI * The Donkus reach space and form an Empire. * The first modern reported appearance of Ylate, who appeared to the Free Alliance of Planets showing a miraculous cure/vaccine to resist the effects of E-DNA (the Darkspore virus) and to eradicate traces of it from anywhere in the Argentum galaxy. * The Free Alliance of Planets begins the Argentum Liberation War against the remaining Darkspore forces that lingered in Argentum after the Ea left for the Crash galaxy. 104,856 AI * The last remaining traces of Darkspore are eradicated from the Argentum galaxy, and to celebrate, the Free Alliance of Planets changes its name to the Confederation of Planets, which becomes the leading government of the Argentum galaxy. * Ylate moves to Caelon and starts uplifting the local early creatures by using his specialized monoliths, given to him long ago by Steve. He also colours the planet completely white, as if predicting the return of Darkspore in the future. * The Ragthar reach space and form an Empire. * The Squilumin discover that from their point of view, there is no afterlife, so they make their own. The Aetherlife is born from this research, and it starts to replace Niflheim and interfere with the Nether-Realm in the Metaphysical Realm. 1050th Century (104,900 AI) 104,912 AI * The Three Emperors' Treaty is signed on Lockmorga, signaling the beginning of the Far Sectors Conglomerate. 104,915 AI * The Urgulates have first contact with the Grox Empire. Relations stay cold. 104,995 AI * The Antherans reach space and form an Empire. 106th Millenium (105,000 AI) 1051st Century (105,000 AI) 105,031 AI * The Coredredium Alliance is formed by the Squilumin, Corrax and Dreadweaver Empires. 105,041 AI * The Gigantulates reach space and form their Empire. 105,043 AI * The Megant is born. 105,056 AI * The Sukulan Dynasty unifies the rivalling shogunates of Blindia under one banner, marking the beginning of the Blindolate Empire. 105,080 AI * The Alvrok Grand Coalition is formed by the unification of the Alvrok of Philara and their distant colonies. 105,093 AI * The Sirken reach space and form an Empire. 105,094 AI * The Ducky Empire rises from Ankkis, starting to conquer its neighboring systems in the Uranian wing. 105,096 AI * The Dipsyes unite after realizing their warfare against each other was futile, and form their Empire. They focus their efforts on colonizing the nearby star systems and finding alien life. 1052nd Century (105,100 AI) 105,127 AI * The K'ariagen reach space and form their empire, the K'ariagen Supremacy. 105,155 AI * The Urgulate Empire decides to discover what lies at the center of the galaxy, so they build a new version of the Urgulateship, the Mark 4. Despite its creation, the Urgulateship Mark 3 is still in usage, since the Mark 4 was designed for cargo transportation and deep space exploration, while the Mark 3 was designed for passenger comfort. * Captain Urgus begins his journey to the Galactic Core. 105,156 AI * The Salgan Empire is formed. * The Gossip Empire starts its journey from their home galaxy to the Crash galaxy. Cin Xodos is chosen to lead the Gossip forces when they arrive. 105,157 AI * After two long years of travelling through the Core regions and avoiding Grox fire, Urgus makes his way to the center of the galaxy with the Mark 4 Urgulateship, enters the supermassive black hole and meets Steve. He is given the Staff of Life. * Urgus then attacks the Grox capital planet Haper and conquers it for the Urgulate Empire. He then converts it to a T3 planet with the help of the Staff of Life. The Grox declare war on the Melorsia Alliance. * The Brakadans reach space. 105,160 AI * Melorsia Alliance cuts all contact with outside empires to focus their war efforts on the Grox. Contacts would not be restored until the Collision Protocol of Minen-4 is proposed in 105,342 AI. 105,165 AI * Captain Urgus, along with the other head captains of the Melorsia Alliance, conquer all of the Grox planets at the immediate radius of 5 parsecs from the Core, excluding the Pestle system. They have held it ever since, despite losing nearly all of the planets there back to the Grox. * The Urgesian Empire is destroyed by the Grox. Pharaoh Urges IV is killed and then mummified and buried to his underground temple at an unknown desert planet. * The Grox Emperor curses the Pharaoh Urges IV with the Ring of Fate and forces him and his court to stay undead until a clever adventurer would free them. 105,197 AI * The Vola reach space and form their Empire. 105,198 AI * The Lio reach space and form their Empire. 1053rd Century (105,200 AI) 105,205 AI * The Drifters reach space and form their Empire. 105,215 AI * Sarado is born on Brimanenas, capital of the Deerstrich Empire. * The Grox send General Guster and his Groxolate battalions to raid the tomb of the late Pharaoh Urges IV. They are unsuccessful, and Guster loses all but one of his troops to the curse of the tomb. Guster is then demoted to work subserviently to General Groxiton for a hundred years. 105,228 AI * Lo Cord Farla is born. 105,254 AI * The Whisclops reach space and form their Empire. * Mark Question is born. 105,255 AI * The Omnesorous reach space and form their Empire. 105,256 AI * The United Creatures (UC) is formed by the Windcows as a place to live in harmony with other empires. * Farla Company is founded by Lo Cord Farla. * Captain Threepinch is born. 105,257 AI * The Kigith reach space and form their Empire. 105,258 AI * The Kelbartians reach space and form their Empire. 105,270 AI * The Battle of Spaward is fought between Brakada and Nighon, ending in Brakadan victory. * The UC is split into two alliances, West and East UC. Both sides soon declare war to each other. 105,273 AI * The Scalafi reach space and form their Empire. 105,278 AI * Ladlo Farla is born. 105,287 AI * Ohilo Farla is born. 105,288 AI * Gernali Farla is born. 105,290 AI * Mr. Goodwill, the last living Masaari, visits Solum and reclaims the Staff of Evolution from Sporix, thinking that it's time to find the Chosen One destined to defeat Xenolate. 105,298 AI * The Futhisi reach space and form their Empire. 1054th Century (105,300 AI) 105,301 AI * Ogg'Vordan is born. 105,304 AI * The war between West and East UC ends as both sides declare peace with each other. They soon reunite together back into one UC. 105,305 AI * Mr. Goodwill finds the Staff of Birth. He doesn't know what use it would be for him, so he keeps it safeguarded. 105,306 AI * The Gossip arrive to the Crash galaxy and start invading neighboring empires to their arrival point in the Uranian wing. * Captain Troobus is born. * Captain Askis is born. 105,310 AI * The Dipsye invade Urgulate space after they took a valuable archipelago planet from under their noses, beginning the Urgulate-Dipsye war. * The mayor of the Dipsye city Electa I is killed by a space captain soon after an invasion of the nearby Hill City. The Dipsye of the archipelago planet escape to a solitary island in the same planet and begin plotting revenge. 105,314 AI * The Grox notice Mr. Goodwill holding the Staff of Evolution on a Melorsia-Grox warzone. After seeking guidance from Xeno, they attack his ship and manage to take the Staff of Birth from him. It is brought to planet Grawx, in a secret laboratory where new types of Grox and Conqrix breeds are developed. 105,315 AI * Mr. Goodwill locates the Grox laboratory at Grawx, but before he could enter the planet, another planet caught his eye. It had been flooded due to a giant mutated shark manipulating the planet's ecosystem to its own liking, so Mr. Goodwill wanted a stop to it. He upgraded one of his monoliths with the Staff of Evolution, but soon after doing it Grox drone ships caught his ship. Mr. Goodwill couldn't fight them back in time, so he dropped his new super-monolith and his creatures to the planet's moon, before he crashed with his ship to the planet and died. His special anti-shark droids lay silent until they were later awakened. * The Urgulates notice a Vola base in one of their colonies' moon, and after some negotiations began diplomatic relations with each other. The Vola base could stay, and it worked as an embassy for the Vola. This would later lead onto the Collision Protocol of Minen-4. * The Dipsye of the archipelago planet take their revenge on Hill City, and with the help of a space captain and a few epics managed to capture it. Captains Urgus, Sipsa and Palgulus attempted to protect the city, but were defeated by the Dipsye armies and the captain. * Captain Urgus takes the mayor of Hill City to Grandyon, but along the way they are ambushed by the Dipsyes of the archipelago planet. The captain they called challenges the Dipsye commander to a duel, which they win. The Dipsyes abandon their plans of revenge for now and retreat. Urgus and the mayor make it safely to Grandyon and form Valley City, later called Grandvale. 105,318 AI * Little Po is born on Maridus, the Po-ter homeplanet. 105,323 AI * ZeepCol begins the Assault on Babiroga, which kills most of the Rana population. After witnessing the death of his closest friend on the battlefield, a Zeep named Tohody snaps and kills his general, Savo. Tohody escapes to the woods and forms the Zeep Resistance to resist the corruption and power of ZeepCol. 105,325 AI * A space captain frees Pharaoh Urges IV and his court's souls from their 160-year long torment by solving the tomb's puzzles and defeating them in battle. As a reward, the Pharaoh lets the captain take his dual sceptres and sell them to a wanting empire. * Oculus, the flooded planet Mr. Goodwill crashed to, starts to show influence from the monolith of its moon and the sunken Staff of Evolution, which boost its creatures evolutionary trail within two generations. * A pack of Troobas find out about the shark that eats the surface species, and activate Mr. Goodwill's anti-shark droids when they find them. They impress the droids well enough so that their circuits will now protect them, and they destroy the giant shark and its spawns. * The flood of Oculus starts to end as the shark dies, and it continues to fall for the following year. 105,326 AI * The Troobas who ended the flood at Oculus make nest at the root of the mountain they first landed on during the flood. Some of them mate, and from one of the resulting eggs hatches Trooba. * Captain Askola is born. 105,327 AI * A pack of Hivehats rises from the Eye Sea at planet Oculus and make nest at its beaches. Along the ones risen were Hivefar and Hivema, Hivehat's parents. 105,328 AI * Hivehat is born. 105,329 AI * Imperapol is founded on Oculus. 105,331 AI * Trooba begins his journey across Oculus and meets the Hivehats. He befriends them and becomes best friends with Hivehat. * Barry Ostrichfeet finds the Staff of Evolution from a river near his village. When he showed it to his chieftain, Birgitta, she became horrified and confiscated it from Barry, angering him. * Greeneater Shaman steals the Staff of Evolution from the Deerstrich and uses it to destroy Imperapol with giant epics. Trooba and Hivehat are caught in the battle but escape with the help of the Teleporter. * Trooba and Hivehat end up in Oculus's moon, Barren. While trying to escape, they befriend the local critters and find Mr. Goodwill's super-monolith. They are uplifted into their next evolutionary step and make their way home. * Trooba finds the Staff of Evolution and is found out to be its rightful user, but he doesn't know what it is. Nevertheless, he uses it to heal Hivehat and evolve themselves to their next step. * A pack of Brainers hired by Birgitta steal the Staff of Evolution from the Greeneater Shaman, and in return he gets Trooba and Hivehat to return it to him. Later on Trooba finds his nest destroyed, and is guided to a detour by a mysterious creature called Pigollum. Pigollum's path is revealed to be a trap, but Trooba and Hivehat make it back to the latter's nest. Together with their allies they kill the predators responsible for Trooba's nest's destruction, and become sentient. They soon learn how to make fire and form tribes. 105,335 AI * Trooba and Hivehat reunite the Troobatit and Hiveraider villages on Oculus and go on a second journey. * After Greeneater reveals his true colours to Trooba and Hivehat, they team up with their tribes once again and defeat Greeneater's tribe in combat. The Staff of Evolution passes on to Birgitta. * Barry Ostrichfeet steals the Staff of Evolution from Birgitta and kills her with it on her bed. He then takes control of the Deerstrich tribe. 105,337 AI * Troobatit, Hiveraider, Blindolate and Deerstrich tribes advance to civilization stage on Oculus. 105,339 AI * The Lo'Rian Empire attacks the Alvrok Grand Coalition, beginning the Great Alvrok War. 105,341 AI * The Urgulate-Dipsye war ends with the Battle of Grandyon, ending in Urgulate victory. The Dipsye commander dies at the hands of a captain, and they are rewarded with the greatest award Urgulate mayors could give at the time. * The Grox attack Oculus with an infestation pod after their colonization attempts go awry, and then quickly leave the Maa system when they are defeated and realize that they were tricked by Captain Sunny. The Grox laboratory at Grawx is abandoned, leaving all test subjects and the Staff of Birth behind. * The existence of the Giantrox is revealed to the galaxy when Barbaros and the captain see one at the Planet of Ice and Fire. The same planet is then destroyed by Barbaros when the Giantrox at the planet is defeated. 105,343 AI * The broken relations in the North and South Creek villages at the planet Taydasapti are mended by a captain and the Grolok head captain Gromper. It is soon followed by a celebration and a wedding, where the captain accidentally gives the wed couple a newborn Grolok baby. * The Collision Protocol of Minen-4 is put to action, and Melorsia Alliance once again opens up for diplomacy and trade. Captain Urgus and his crew are tasked to form diplomatic relations with the ancient Mutons, but they instead found themselves protecting them from Mark Question and his bandits. They also learn about the Sporids and the Metaphysical Realm. * ZeepCol hostilely takes over Tutharon and tries to force its king Arosh to sign a treaty in ZeepCol's favour. They are thwarted by Princess Xirra and a space captain, but the king is killed in the process. * An Antheran diplomat seen in an Anthrantus execution event led by Supreme Overlord Valainen forces the Antherans to declare war towards the Anthrantus, beginning the Antheran-Anthrantus War. (Beginning of the Antheran-Anthrantus war) * Idolus begins to advance his return first by consuming the Eye of Ira, a powerful Lockmorgan artifact, and then appearing as a god to the Hogumin tribes. The Freedom Guild notices him and banishes him from the Hogumin planet soon after. * The Jadé Order is formed by Urgus from five people capable of holding Personas, other selves within, at the summit of the Matrix of Shadows. They face their shadows and defeat Umbra Vulvam, possibly freeing Xenolate from within the planet Matrix's core. The new knights also receive Ele-blades to more easily control their new powers. * Barry Ostrichfeet reveals himself to the Republic of Oculus (the Troobatit and Hiveraider nation at Oculus) by destroying one of their cities, Blindopol, with a nuclear missile. Soon after, the Destructive War starts between the two nations at Oculus. 105,344 AI * The Siege of Athélas ends in Antheran victory as the arrival of a Ducky force distracts the Anthrantus from focusing their full attention towards the Antherans, allowing the latter to have an advantage. It is also the first time a Duckylion has been seen in combat. * The Dead River Incident sees captain Fort'ee of the Fraganlos Empire be captured by the Anthrantus, forcing the Far Sectors Conglomerate to work with the Antheran and Zyrestes Empires to bring him back. Fort'ee was gravely injured, but he recovered through advanced medical science. * The Guillophiloides fungal weapon is discovered as an Anthrantus is discovered being infected by it at an Antheran planet. It is soon weaponized and then used against the Anthrantus, first at Dead River. * Following the losses at Dead River and Athélas, Overlord Mairon, the one responsible for overseeing the war, is demoted by Supreme Overlord Valainen into Grand Highlord Miaron. He soon gets contacted by Xenolate in disguise, who tells him about the Sporids at the planet Solum. * Miaron sends an expedition led by himself and his right-hand man Avialos to study the Sporids in Solum. They manage to meet with Sporix, but Xeno's reveal makes Sporix furious and attack the Anthrantus through his Sporids. Later on Xeno helps the Anthrantus capture some of the Sporids they killed and transform them into X-Sporids. * The Jadé Order change Stellar Grub cook Ikuzo Recipeh's heart by a complicated operation of infiltrating his factory, destroying it, and then make him react to it by sending a "calling card", which opened him for the Jadé's brainwashing. This causes a scandal in Stellar Grub after Recipeh refuses to sign a contract with the Anjurpa, and he is fired from the company soon after. * Idolus is revealed to have manipulated the Majoris Ducky to use special "Angels" to kill the Minoris Ducky. By the Jadé Order's and HERM's cooperation, his plan is foiled. The Ducky soon rejoin the Antheran-Anthrantus War by teaming up with the Antherans to create the Antholions, mechanized Personas. 105,345 AI * The Destructive War ends at Oculus as Barry Ostricfeet is defeated by the Republic's forces and his nation is annihilated from the face of the planet. Soon after Oculus decides to build a spaceship after receiving a distress signal from their moon, Barren. * Xenolate brings the Surisin race from the Void as new, improved L-Surisins. He gave them Liskian DNA so that they would not have X-Matter in them, and he sends them off to do their own thing. * President Gaius was selected as the next President of the Melorsia Alliance at the 501st Galactic Conference of New Domino. 105,347 AI * The Republic of Oculus finishes the work on their spaceship fleet and sends the first of them, the Explorer, to Barren to help with their issues. They are soon solved, and Barren joins the republic as a colony. Another expedition is then sent to Grawx, but it is interrupted when Blueduck-Ducky steals the Staves of Birth and Evolution and tries to evolve himself with them and the super-monolith. The results are catastrophic, and the Republic is left to clean the mess by defeating the vastly-multiplying clones of Ducky. Soon after the battle, the flagship of the republic is sent off to outer space to find a new place to live in. * LiSur Inc. opens up the Galaxy-Porters it discovered from the edges of the galaxy to public, allowing the people of the Crash galaxy to access other galaxies like Argentum. The Confederation of Planets opens diplomatic relations with the Melorsia Alliance and the L-Surisins as a result. * A Zeep conspiracy is discovered in Brakada's capital Celeste by a space captain with the help of the Jadé Order. At first they were looking for the knights themselves, but after discovering them was guided to the Zeep by the knights. * King Sukula I of Blindia is murdered by Mark Question, who then frames Sokou Blindon, the Jadé Knight, for the regicide. Question's lies are eventually revealed though, and he gets sentenced to death for treason and regicide. He escapes though, and the Blindolates task Sokou to find him and bring him to justice. * The Jadé Order try to find the Staff of Evolution before Question can, but they find the Oculians and their great destiny instead. After Question tries to attack them, the Knights repel his attacks and force him to flee. * After his fleet and crew are lost to the Jadé, Question escapes to Dragovirn where he hides among the civilization-stage Dragovlish people. He stays hidden for 10 years. 105,351 AI * The Oculian flagship arrives to the planet IP-243 and colonizes it for five years. In the meantime, the Jadé look at them from the shadows and protect them. 105,355 AI * The UC opens up for traffic from the other areas of the galaxy, and starts to welcome visitors from their borders. * The Gossip Empire attacks the UC, beginning the Gossip War. * President Ergon was elected as the next President of the Melorsia Alliance at the 503rd Galactic Conference of New Domino. 105,356 AI * Queen Zazex informs Supreme Overlord Valainen about Shodam and how it can bring back the dead with the Stone of the Aetherlife. * Valainen then orders the Anthrantus to attack the planet after destroying an important Grox colony. The plan to obtain the Stone and bring back Supreme Overlords Gorthain and Zythainex from the dead is successful, but Valainen is captured in the process by the Freedom Guild. Malbolgus was also released from the Aetherlife at the same time. * The Daetherkin break free from Malbolgus's control and side with the Squilumin after the Anthrantus leave from the planet with the things they desired. Malbolgus is sealed and the Stone of the Aetherlife is destroyed, severing the Aetherlife from the real world for good. * In the Battle of Scareff, the Anthrantus gain the upper hand against the Antherans and their allies, even with the loss of the Staff of Shadows and the Staff-Holder. The Antherans retreat from the planet and the Anthrantus are winning yet again. * The Freedom Guild uses Supreme Overlord Valainen as a bargaining chip to end the war between Antherans and Anthrantus, since the latter can't imagine what would happen if he died. After some resistance from both sides, the Supreme Overlord is given back to the Anthrantus, and the war ends in a truce. (End of the Antheran-Anthrantus war) * A holochip recording of the Deerstrich nation of Oculus is discovered, made by the brother of Barry Ostrichfeet, Lucas. Along with it was found a moon stone with powers originating from the Staff of Evolution. It causes mayhem as it is used to experiment with an Urgulate cell, creating Uzilla. Uzilla is eventually tamed, but he is no longer welcome to the Melorsia Alliance. He tries to find his home at the Freedom Guild. * The Ea Empire returns, attacking the Confederation of Planets with new allies from the Argentum Galaxy. The New Darkspore War begins as it's found out that Ylate has been forced to the Eans' side. * Captains Alpha and Dorgus attempt to cross into the Crash galaxy via ancient Mortals after the Galaxy-Porters become encrypted with unsolvable hashes. They find themselves within the Nether-Realm, but they conquer it and force the Netherkin out. The Netherkin then start attacking the planets of the Crash galaxy. * Captains Alpha and Dorgus manage it to the Crash galaxy, but they are captured by the Alvrok as they find them inflitrating "the great Philar's" library. They are apprehended and trialed by the courts of planet Cryptan. They, however, manage to suspend the trial long enough for them to steal the Mega-Ring plans in the Alvrok's possession anyway, and flee back to the Argentum galaxy using an experimental FTL shuttle and a derelict Galaxy-Porter in Cryptan's orbit. * Following the successful heist of the Mega-Ring plans, the Ea and Ylate begin to build Ylate's Nexus in order to open the secrets hidden deep within Argentum's galactic core. * Xenolate forms the Golden Guild as the Chairman of the Union, and brings captains Aakere, Saruman and Red Tasuko, and the demon Naecrosis to it. They work together to bring back Skethok, a netherkin known also as the Shadow Lord. Skethok then helps the Guild to get resources and an army. * Brakada and Nighon go into another war, but this time there is a Brakada-minded resistance in Nighon. WIth the resistance's help, Brakada overthrows Nighon's government and founds the New Nighonian Order in its stead. * The Fraganlos Empire founds the Gondor Council along with the Sauroneye and Probomouth Empires, and soon they are joined by the Isaya and the Triune Company. 105,357 AI * ZeepCol sells the Melorsia and Coredredium Alliances the same territories, which nearly causes a galactic-scale war between the two alliances when they discover it. Conflict is avoided as the alliances negotiate with each other on the issue. * Sectids begin to infest Sauroneye territories, forcing them to look for new areas to live in. * A way to travel in time is discovered by GUSS and L-Surisins. By bringing certain ancient artefacts to a Metaphysical Gate, it is possible to enter the point in time related to that artefact. New information is revealed about the old Buzzer and Urgulatian empires' connections to the mysterious Surisin species the L-Surisins originated from. * Megigolurm is resurrected as a member of the Golden Guild by Skethok, Naecrosis and Xenolate by recovering his soul from the Aetherstream via locating it with one of his Soul-Jars. * The Freedom Guild clashes with the Golden Guild and its leaders for the first time at the planet CR-1213, finding out more about their plans involving a "Time Crystal" in the process. * Valryn Leucarys of the Zyrestes Empire recovers his father's old sword from the planet Mycon-3, site of an old battleground between Zyrestes and Conqrix troops deployed by the Grox. Future After the Galactic War * The new executive for the Far Sectors Conglomerate is elected through a tie breaker. * The Lio-Lidilada alliance starts to fracture after a series of devastating failures at the crusades. * The inauguration party of the new FSC executive is interrupted as Vortorgon pirates suddenly attack the celebrations. The three candidates and Libuz Suruz are among the casualties. Category:History